immacommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
ImmaKiba1
ImmaKiba1 is a Youtube Imma account made on November 29, 2011. His original account was DingodileRocks12, but it got hacked and deleted. He is currently the most subscribed Naruto Imma. History One day, on November 29, 2011, a youtuber named DingodileRocks12 was watching his 2 favorite Imma's, ImmaKrillin and ImmaKai1. Then, he decided that he wanted an Imma account. So, he made ImmaAndroid14. After uploading 2 videos and talking to ImmaTrunks2, he decided to ditch that account and made another Imma with more screen time instead. So after a long time thinking, he decided to make ImmaKiba1. During his first few days as an Imma, he learned of Copyright. They blocked most of his videos, and so he deleted them and then mirrored them. So far he has about 80 videos, with his most viewed having about 3,000 views. His most viewed video is http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olbqByLMuuM. He will still upload a bunch of videos for a long time and will always enjoy making them. Origin ImmaKiba1 is based on the character Kiba Inuzuka from the anime Naruto and Naruto: Shipudden. He has a dog named Akamaru and is his best friend and devoted partner. Since ImmaKiba1 loves this show and character, and Kiba has a lot of screen time, he decided to make this account. And it's working out great! Friends ImmaKiba1 made a lot of friends along his path as an Imma. His best friends are ImmaTrunks2, Immakidgohan1, immaTobi, ImmaOrochimaru, ImmaNarutoManga, ImmaEdEddNEddy, ImmaGoten, and ImmaGoku2. He talks to them on a daily basis. Also, if it wasn't for ImmaTrunks2, he would have never gotten this far. He has helped him so much, teaching him how to download videos and how to use Windows Live Movie Maker. Although all of is friends help him out, ImmaTunks2 has helped him out the most. He is very friendly and is friends with almost everyone that he meets. He also has a couple of fans that love his videos! Copyright Copyright had always been a problem for ImmaKiba1. It all started when one of his Youtube friends told him that his videos were blocked. So, he deleted all of them and remade them by mirroring them. Then he made a reacion video about that, which got a lot of views. Then, on December 10, 2011, they had gone too far. They had blocked a video that was already mirrored called: Naruto receives a beating form Kiba and Akamaru XD. ImmaKiba1 was pissed, but decided not to make another video about it. It would just make the problem worse. So ImmaKiba1 will continue to make videos, hoping for them not to be blocked due to Copyright. Popularity ImmaKiba1 wasn't that popular from the start, only getting about 1 sub a day. But soon after that he started to make videos like crazy and started to comment on other Immas stuff. Not only did he make friends, but he also made many fans. So little by little his popularity started to grow, and eventrully ImmaBriefs subscribed him. Then, one day, he made a new video, which was http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BjRW0KPYVk . So far that is his second most popular video, with about 800 views. Many Immas were impressed, even those who weren't in the video. However, some were d issapointed. ImmaKiba1 didn't include everyone, and so some Immas started to get mad, while others simply just said great job. But those who got mad posted comments saying that they weren't included in the video, while others showed hatred. Despite these, he got a bunch of likes on that video and got respect. Also, he has a most viewed video, which was one of the first videos that he uploaded. Look under History to see his most viewed video. So what is ImmaKiba1 gonna do now? Well, he is still gonna upload more videos and stay as an Imma for a long time to come. Trivia *ImmaKiba1 made his account the same month and day, November 29, as ImmaKiba, the original account that was unactive and didn't upload anything. *ImmaKiba1 loves video games and anime. *ImmaKiba1 is very good at video games. *ImmaKiba1 owned every Sony gaming system. *ImmaKiba1's favorite gaming company is Sony. *ImmaKiba1 is one of the youngest Immas, being 13 years old when he first made his account. *ImmaKiba1 is currently the most subscribed Naruto Imma. Category:Naruto characters Category:Anime Immas